Healing
by Gemhar
Summary: KuraHi Sequel to Control. With the help of his best friend, can Kurama get over the atrocities of his past?


_**Disclaimer: This isn't mine.**_

_**Okay, I had really wanted to get Meaning –a furuba fanfic- done before I posted any chapters to this sequel but… well, I can't control my inspiration.**_

_**IMPORTANT!! This story is a SEQUEL to Control. If you haven't yet read Control, you could probably still read this and surmise what happened without reading Vol. 1 first but I don't recommend it.**_

_**Now, because I hate long winded A.N's, here's Healing!**_

**Chapter One**

Hiei's nights usually went the same way. He'd be sleeping beside Kurama (not on Kurama's bed of course, but on the futon on the floor) when a shift in energy would wake him. Soon followed by the sound of Kurama's breathing becoming ragged then a gasp and Kurama shooting up in bed.

Tonight was one of the worst.

Kurama woke up and leapt over Hiei to the bathroom. Hiei ran after him and held Kurama's hair back while his best friend vomited.

The stench was repulsive but Hiei didn't turn away or even flinch. He stayed behind Kurama, holding his hair with one hand and rubbing the kitsune's back with the other.

When Kurama was finished, he turned to the sink to brush and rinse and Hiei left the room to get Kurama a ginger-ale.

They sat together on Kurama's bed, not talking while Kurama sipped his soda delicately.

"Are you ready to talk?" Hiei asked once Kurama had finished his drink.

Kurama was still shaking but Hiei didn't make a move to comfort him physically. Hiei knew better, because the first time he'd tried to hug Kurama, he'd ended up halfway across the room before he'd even touched his friend.

"You're safe," Hiei assured Kurama.

"I feel as if I'm losing my mind. Ever since Yusuke visited and told me the truth about Yoko, the nightmares have gotten worse."

Hiei thought back to the day Yusuke had come over with the earth-shattering news that Yoko, as a separate entity, no longer existed.

"I talked to Koenma," Yusuke had said. "Kurama, Yoko is just you. The true Yoko disappeared when you rejected him at the tournament. You've… according to Koenma, assimilated. Or something."

Kurama had gripped the edge of the chair he had been sitting in and said "what?"

"Yoko and Shuuichi are both just Kurama now," Yusuke replied. "You merged into one being with one mind and one soul."

"But I _speak_ to Yoko!" Kurama shouted.

"I've spoken to him as well," said Hiei. "There's a difference. Even in his energy."

"That's not really shocking," said Yusuke. "Kurama is so convinced that Yoko exists, that his body acts like he still is. But if you tried to transform and let Yoko take over…"

Kurama flared his ki and nothing happened. He merely glowed for a moment before he gave up.

That night was the first time Kurama had a nightmare that made him vomit.

"Hiei," Kurama said, bringing his friend into the present. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," Hiei replied.

"Even if I still sometimes have conversations with 'Yoko'?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy."

"What DO you think of me? I mean… I created an escape inside my mind… it's pathetic, right?"

"No," Hiei repeated. "I would have tried to create an escape somehow, you just happened to have one readily availible. Tell me what you dreamed so we can get some sleep."

"I'm sorry, I keep waking you up."

"I don't mind."

_How did you become so caring? _Kurama wondered. _What happened to the Hiei I once knew?_

"It was the same nightmare as last night only I felt a sense of utter lonliness."

The previous night's nightmare had been of Kurama being raped repeatedly by his now ex-step-father. The man was in prison for the very reason Kurama had his nightmares. Kazuya Hatakana had lost all parental rights to Kurama and his little brother Kokoda. Shiori was now their only parent and she was parenting with a vengeance.

"You're not alone. Even without Yoko…" Hiei trailed off. "I'll always be here."

"I feel so… sad, Hiei. Would you mind holding me?"

"You won't get upset?"

Kurama looked surprised for a moment but soon remembered. "No, I need you to hold me. I feel so lost." _I'll just pretend you love me…_ Kurama thought.

Hiei pulled Kurama into a tight embrace. Kurama buried his head in Hiei's neck and inhaled the koorime's smoky-sweet scent.

Hiei patted Kurama awkwardly for a while until he realized his friend had fallen asleep.

Hiei gently lay Kurama down and slid off the kitsune's bed onto his futon on the floor.

"Pleasant dreams, my darling Shuuichi," Hiei said.


End file.
